Minerva and Theyskens
by coolestpersonever
Summary: McGonagall's reasons for fighting the war with Voldermort.


The air smelled cold and clean as Theyskens stepped out to view Augusta's handiwork on the quidditch field. He held his breath as he turned the corner then let out a sound as though this was the first time he had ever tasted air. Before him lay something beautiful, magical of course but something he could never have dreamed of on his own. His trance was interrupted by a regal sounding voice.

"Kens-ky, you look as though you've been hit by a stunning spell, do tell me what do you think of what I've done?"

Theyskens surveyed the pitch slowly once more before answering. There were almost invisible wires strung in an elaborate lace pattern, like something from a rich Victorian muggle dress, flowing elegantly, on which pixies were dancing, giving off an almost twinkling effect. White chairs were lined up in rows with warm gold bows the color of candlelight hanging from chair to chair on the middle aisle, exotic purple flowers of every shade were falling around the perimeter, disappearing once they hit the ground. There was a large white arbor raised at the end of the aisle covered in lilac flowers and pixies and on the aisle itself in gold script phrases writing and alternating themselves over and over again 'Love is the most powerful kind of magic – M.L.', 'Love is what binds magic to the good in us all –T.M.', 'Theyskens and Minerva'.

"Augie…it's….oh Augie! I'm just…oh…bloody astounded! That's what I am!" Theyskens leaned in and hugged an ungainly Augusta. Quickly backing away they both looked at their feet before deciding to talk again.

"I'm glad you like it Kens-ky, Min-vy and you deserve the absolute best." Augusta said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Thank you Augusta, it means so much to us that you did all this, what would our life have been without you and Frank always by our sides, in school and…and in life…hey, where is ole' Sr.?"

"Oh," Augusta giggled "probably off trying to teach Jr. something he knows he shouldn't!"

"Oh Augie, give him a break, he's such a proud papa, you can't expect him to wait a whole summer until young Frank begins at Hogwarts, can you?"

"I suppose not" Augusta smiled "he is a terribly clever boy. Well Kens-ky, I had better go check on Min-vy, it looks as though the guest are arriving.

Sure enough above the rings and through the pixies Theyskens could see brooms and people twirling in from port keys. He drew in a quick breath then went on to the Ravenclaw dressing room to collect his thoughts before the ceremony began.

"Theyskens my dear old friend, how are you feeling?"

Theyskens knew the voice before he turned. "I was wondering if you were going to make it for a minute there?"

"My dear Theyskens I would never want to be a cause for nerves even if you are about take my best professor from me."

"Dumbledore…she's too good for me isn't she?"

"Yes."

Theyskens looked at Dumbledore in shock and surprise for a moment before the two men broke in to laughter.

"But you make her face light up in a way nothing else, not even teaching or my caramel explosion pops can."

The two men began laughing again.

"Thank you Dumbledore."

"Let's get you married…"

The ceremony was beautiful, professors from the school were there, witches and wizards from the ministry where Theyskens worked as an auror, and old schoolmates from the Hogwarts days of Minerva and Theyskens.

"…and now Minerva Syng and Theyskens McGonagall I pronounce thee bonded by the Love you have proclaimed for each other. You may seal this bond with a kiss."

The guest erupted in applause as Theyskens leaned in and kissed his new wife.

"…Witches, Wizards, magical friends and creatures…I give you Theyskens and Minerva McGonagall."

More cheers rose up as fireworks exploded overhead in the shapes of their faces surrounded by hearts and cherubs.

The celebration lasted well into the night with dancing, drinking and singing. Toast after toast was made to love, good health, future children and as the night wore on, to garden gnomes and blast ended skrewts.

Dumbledore and all but a few stragglers had left hours ago, Theyskens and Minerva began to walk toward Hogsmead so they could apparate to the small magical village of Ymaetak where they had just bought a quaint house with a red door.

The two were walking with their arms around each other laughing at the night and enjoying a supremely blissful feeling that would not end.

"Min-vy, darling, I love you and I can't wait to begin my life with the most beautiful woman…"he said opening the Hogwarts gate. She was in fact very beautiful, long raven hair flowing down her back in long elegant curls, porcelain skin and a smile that would get her her way every time. Minerva smiled and stopped to kiss her husband just as the gates of Hogwarts closed. His hands around her waste he pulled her in and looked down at her, as their eyes met and he softly brushed her hair away she knew he was a love as great as anyone, magical or muggle could ever hope for. She began shaking as he leaned in to kiss her.

The next thing she knew her arm was in a tremendous amount of pain.

Theyskens had flown from her arms with incredible force pulling her arm as he went. She looked up from the ground to see 3 men in robes and masks with skulls on them advancing on Theyskens. She screamed in horror as the men she guessed to have been the death-eaters, from Theyskens' and Dumbledore's stories, drew their wands simultaneously and whispered something. A brilliant blue light shot from their wands to Theyskens and reached on up to the sky. Theyskens began to thrash around violently. Screaming in pain his eyes opened as wide as they could go, looking horrified he fell limp.

Minerva screamed again and began to run toward Theyskens, no other thought in her head than that she must get to him, she must get to him now! The three men turned wands raised when a shadow apparated out of nowhere standing between Minerva and the death-eaters. She stood there frozen for what seemed like hours, but could only have been a few moments as this shadow spoke. Distraught Minerva could only make out a few phrases "You were only ordered…making a mistake…harm her…he will…" As quickly as they came they all left.

Suddenly she was being lifted off of her husbands limp body by Dumbledore, she couldn't remember running to him and she had no idea how long she had been there.

Orange and cinnamon filled the air as Minerva stirred from sleep. It took her a moment to realize where she was. Through the window on the door she could see Dumbledore talking to a nurse in white. The nurse turned and pointed. A chill went through Minerva's spine when she saw the shocked look on Dumbledore's face. She had never seen him be anything but perfectly calm, and composed. As though reading her mind Dumbledore quickly turned his shock to a smile, though Minerva thought it was somewhat pitying.

It suddenly rushed back to her what had happened. Tears began to well up in her eyes as Dumbledore came rushing to her side.

"Minerva…"

They sat in silence for the rest of the afternoon until the nurse came in at dusk, giving her a sleeping draught. This went on for weeks, Dumbledore and Augusta and other close friends rotating staying with her.

Minerva sat in her old room at Hogwarts all her possessions and those of Theyskens she had requested were brought from the house to Hogwarts. His books, an old family mirror, a painting they had bought together, and his favorite chair. The house had been sold and the other possessions given to a needy wizard family. Her whole life had been turned upside down and now she was back.

Yes, she loved Hogwarts, but this is where they had met, grown up together, where they had been married and where he had died. Their whole life together existed within these grounds. How could she survive?

Standing up from her old school trunk a silent rage filled her. No, she would not shrink back, she would stay at Hogwarts and she would train students in her art, she would help create an army, and when the time would come she would fight. She would stay near Dumbledore and keep her ear to the ground.

Minerva walked to the old mirror. With tears and rage stinging her eyes she surveyed the much older woman now standing in front of her. Almost all the beauty she had once held seemed to have left her overnight, though you could see a trace of someone who was once beautiful. She looked into the mirror at her once raven hair now streaked with grey, and lifted her hands drawing it up into a high bun and topping it with her witches' hat. She pulled on her teaching robes and sighed into the mirror.

"Theyskens…if you could see me now."

She walked down the hall books in hand to her class where a young group of first years were waiting and anxiously talking. As the door shut behind her a hush fell upon the students, Minerva made her way to the front. She pulled out her wand and tapped the chalkboard once. "Good morning class," she said stepping to the side to reveal her name "My name is Professor McGonagall, please open your books to page 45. Now…who can tell me the importance of Transfiguration? Yes! Ms. Evans?"


End file.
